


Megalomaniac

by whiskyandgunpowder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandgunpowder/pseuds/whiskyandgunpowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a new day. On Earth and in Heaven.” He lets the faintest of smiles slip past his expressionless mask, and then says in a commanding voice, “Rejoice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megalomaniac

Who’s to say that God isn’t merciful? Sure, Castiel has killed several humans and even more angels, but you must understand, he’s doing this for their own good. For the good of mankind. For the good of everyone. He won’t let a few bad seeds influence the entire flock. It’s not fair. And this is why he must put an end to them before they have a chance to corrupt anyone else. It’s his job as God. It’s his duty. He has to watch out for his people, his pets. He wouldn’t want a stray to turn around and bite the others, to twist their minds. And this is why he is killing all of the corrupted ones. Out of the goodness of his heart.

And so when he’s standing there on a glorious field in Heaven, dozens of bodies lying twisted before him, the shadow of wings burnt onto the green grass, he feels no remorse. Why should he? These were Raphael’s followers. These so-called angels that were once his brothers and sisters, they were there to corrupt. To turn all of Heaven against him. No, he couldn’t allow them to get away with it, no matter how much they may have pleaded with him in the end. Castiel knew that he had to strike them down. They needed to be taught a lesson.

“Understand,” Castiel says as he steps over the body of an angel, making his way towards the center of the large field. “If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, punishment is certain. There is nowhere to hide.” He continues walking, completely content to take his time. There is no rush. Should there be? Of course not. God is here now. God will fix everything. “The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will, but I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your Father now. Be obedient children,” he says, and he knows for a fact that all the angels that are still alive are not only hearing him, but are listening as well. “Or this will be your fate.” He looks down at the bodies, their faces white and cold and dead. Some of their eyes are still open, but that’s okay, they can’t see anything anyway; Castiel made sure of that. All of the corrupt angels are dead. Only his followers remain.

“It’s a new day. On Earth and in Heaven.” He lets the faintest of smiles slip past his expressionless mask, and then says in a commanding voice, “Rejoice.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is an actual scene from the episode. you can watch it on youtube here: /watch?v=0uQ6vVRalTw


End file.
